tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Link's Survivor: Tristan da Cunha
Tristan da Cunha is the twentieth season of Link's Survivor series. This season featured 32 returning, all-star castaways vying for the title of Sole Survivor. It was the first season since Second Chances to feature all returning players. This season featured two main twists: partnership and Last Hope. Each castaway was paired with another with whom they must vote, compete with, and, ultimately, be voted out with. When voted out, the pair would then be sent to Last Hope wherein the pair would face-off in a duel. The winner of the duel would re-enter the game as a solo-player with immunity at their next tribal council and still have the same voting power as any duo. However, if after they were granted immunity, they are voted out again, they would immediately leave the game and not proceed to Last Hope. This twist was active until the Final 16 wherein the pairs were dissolved. Castaways 1 Chastain, Gaiaphage, ilikebugs, and JenBB8 all received 3 additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. 2 At the tribe swap, Lynette and OhNatalie were not selected, and were, thus, sent to Last Hope to compete against Zuelke and manalord, voted out the previous tribal council, to re-enter the game and join Stoltenhoff, the losing tribe at that day's challenge. 3 Jxhn received 4 additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. 4 hinata0014 received one additional vote in two separate tiebreaker votes. He also played two hidden immunity idols throughout the game, therefore 7 total votes cast against him were not counted. 5 Lynette and OhNatalie played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 3 votes cast against them were not counted. 6 jflora18 received 1 additional vote in a tiebreaker vote. 7 This castaway was eliminated due to a rock draw tiebreaker. 8 losangelesgirl received one additional vote in three separate tiebreaker votes. losangelesgirl played 3 hidden immunity idols throughout the game, therefore 9 votes cast against her were not counted. 9 Renegade628 received 3 additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. 10 Survivor233 received 1 additional vote in a tiebreaker vote. 11 CheapCheep received 3 additional votes in a tiebreaker vote. Game History 1 This user returned from Last Hope and had immunity at the first tribal council they attended after returning. 2 The duo was eliminated due to a purple rock tiebreaker and was sent to Last Hope. 3 Lynette and OhNatalie were not selected at the Tribe Swap and were, thus, sent to Last Hope. 4 Lynette and OhNatalie played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore, 3 votes cast against them were not counted. 5 hinata0014 and losangelesgirl played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes cast against them were not counted. 6 The player was eliminated due to a purple rock tiebreaker. 7 losangelesgirl played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 1 vote cast against her were not counted. 8 hinata0014 played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 3 votes cast against him were not counted. 9 losangelesgirl played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes cast against her were not counted.